


Worth Smiling For

by Invidia1988



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Passive text, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: They say there is someone out there for everyone. However is there people out there worth smiling for.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am back with a different series to write for. This one is written more passive or past tenses... It felt right for this writing. So here we are. I am probably going to make this into a collection like my other one. We'll see how well this goes then.

Worth Smiling For

Title - Worth Smiling For.

Rating - M or Mature.

Warnings - Smut. Writing more for myself. Eventual smut.

Fandom - Ranma1/2

Disclaimers - I do not own Ranma 1/2 characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own this story and no one may repost it or save it without my ok or permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Worth Smiling For.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is someone out there for anyone. That anyone can be someone you walk pass or outside your door. It depends how you see them or they see you.

 

It had been months sonce you had moved to Nerima, and it felt longer due to the I'm Going chaos that seems to take placenoutside your home. You had taken over a residence that was across from a lot. There were many people who came and went through it.

 

On some days there was no one there on others a tent would pop up. Whenever this tent popped up things happened from big fights in the vacant lot to some days just quiet before the owner of it would gather his things and leave.

 

When you met the owner was by pure chance, in your way back from the market and struggling with carrying the things you had you bumped into a hard back. Apologies were quickly made but Ryoga noticed how your fingers were getting dig marks from the bags and offers to carry the heavier items. You are grateful and give him a wholehearted smile. You were happy for someone to talk to and he was happy to help someone who looked at him that way.

 

Chatter of introducing yourselves, where each other was from. You refrain from commenting about how he got lost so easy. The look in his eyes said it all that the couldn't help it even if he tried and he did.

 

You marvel over how many places he's seen, that it is impressive endurance to walk that far let alone see things others only dream. That comment earned a different look, one of acceptance something he never thought of before.

 

After walking around the block to your place, he's shocked that you live alone, and across from where he finds rest at night or when he's in town for a few days.

 

The thanks you give him is a place to bathe and get hot meals made for that night. Ryoga is eternally grateful for it. He has only seen this kindness from Akane, having another person show him kindness lifted his spirits greatly.

 

The next day he didn't leave, instead he was beside himself as to how to return the kindness. The peace is broken by familiar noise in Ranma and Akane running through. You since as Ranma used Ryoga as a launch pad bouncing off his head like he was a stepping stone in water. Ryoga quickly forgets what he was doing to give chase to his rival.

 

That afternoon he had returned gather his things from the lot to find his way around again. You catch him before he leaves and provide him something to eat and drink for that night.

 

It is hours before he eats it but when he does there are tears in his eyes. Could it be the beginning of something, or is he taking something too far again.

 

It is three weeks before he sees you again and this time he was standing at your door to ask if he could clean himself up from his traveling. You can't say no, and let him as well as letting him have a roof over his head for the night. The weather was going to storm and you didn't want to see him caught in it.

 

The silence is awkward when it is just you two. Ryoga is pacing looking at your life on the walls of pictures of things or trinkets. Taking mental note of what you like best. He listens to your stories of sentimental items. Smiling to himself and missing his own home and family.

 

You learn all about his upbringing and his rivalry with Ranma. You acknowledge his strengths of being self taught and what he accomplishes in days. The sadness you feel from knowing there is hardly anyone at his home because of the lack of sense of direction runs in it. You don't pity him but it tugs at your heart and makes you feel a sense of concern over his health.

 

You let him stay in a spare room when it is time to relax for the night. Ryoga finds sleep a lot easier in a bed instead of the hard ground or in a sleeping bag it is comforting. That night he had almost cried himself to sleep unable to comprehend how he feels. There are no snide comments, no questions about why he does things or can't do something.

 

That morning he never left bit made himself useful with helping you for the day while his stuff got a thorough cleaning.

 

You don't mind this and the loneliness in the house faded.

 

This begins a scenario of him coming by to clean his belongings, bringing trinkets and food. He finds excuses to visit and helps you out. When he is out of the town you are asking his friends about him. Ranma is cryptic in his words but explains his curse when the rain fell. You learn about it and it answers your questions about him.

 

On one of Ryoga's visits he is helping clear out one of the rooms for you and as he was backing up he crashes into a shelf bumping it. The serenity of the afternoon though crashes along with a vase of water on top of him.

 

You are shocked to see once the water was gone that there is a tiny black pig in the place Ryoga was. His eyes are wide in terror and immediately he darts underneath the couch nearby. You could swear there are tears in his eyes, but you heard about a similar curse from Ranma after seeing him as a woman at times. It clicks in your head that Ryoga must be afflicted the same way somehow.

 

Instead of going down to floor level you sit on the far end of the couch away from him. Letting your presence be felt. You also connected the dots that he is the pet pig of Akane as you have only seen the one.

 

"I understand." Is what comes out, you wave a foot as if to coax him out on his terms. "I'll let you tell me if you want. Can I see you?"

 

There is the faintest bwik, and from under by your foot his head pops up. You don't move yet, you let him come to you. Ryoga wanted to be anywhere but there at the heart of a confrontation about his curse. This one he can't get out of. This one scares him and you are trying your hardest to remain calm, you give him a smile. Ready to listen or guess.

 

"You're cute." Ryoga ducks under again maybe to hide his blush, or maybe still scared. This time you go after him and pick the squirming form up gently. You can feel the tears and he is looking anywhere but your face.

 

"I accept it. Don't worry. Your secret is safe." You set him down on the couch and go get warm water to revert him back. Ryoga tells you all about his curse, how he became a pet pig, and wonders if you hate him now for finding out this way.

 

"I don't hate you." The words are a weight off his chest, but he still is fighting with his own feelings. After his stuff is cleaned he leaves in the morning, as he is leaving you shout from your porch.

 

"Stay safe! And I love you!" Ryoga stops in his tracks to look behind him and swears that he sees tears in your eyes for a change. He wants to run back but all he can do is run away flustered about the confession. All you do is smile at his back till you can't see him anymore.

 

It is three weeks since he was there, enough time for you to affirm your feelings. Waiting is hard on someone who can turn you down though. When Ryoga does return he's more flustered than when he left, his face red and he is looking around as if seeing if someone was there spying. In his hands is a bouquet andnupon seeing your face he shoves them into your hands then looks at you almost determined.

 

"I..." He buries his face into his hands. Ryoga gathers himself the determination returns and he takes your hands as he stated at your face. "I love you too."

 

If your heart could beat harder it would and tour face matches his umbrella. Your smile returns and you step aside.

 

"Welcome home Ryoga." This took everything in him and to be accepted meant so much. A fanged smile from him as he walks inside.

 

The room you were fixing turned into his while he is there. There is no more awkward air between you two. You feel his eyes on you everywhere you go though.

 

That night you are the one who can't sleep. You walk along the halls and overhear him talking to himself about letting go of his feelings for Akane. This is bigger than his curse and your heart fills more, the regret easing away.

 

Knocking on his door, he answers on the second hastily almost scaring you in the process. You explain your unable to sleep, but not ready to sleep in that way with him, and he comes up with am easy solution in him being in his cursed form.

 

Taking him to sleep in that form was easy and you pull him close to your chest. The sigh that emits from both of you seals your feelings for the other. Instinctively you place a kiss on his forehead and he nudges yours.

 


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit heavy at the end so read with discretion. This has its rating for a reason.

Waking up in the mornings were better with Ryoga around. There was either gentle nudging from him in pig form, bites or nibbling. On other days it was him calling your name or gentle shaking when you didn't wake up from your alarm clock. Ryoga liked those days, he'll never say it but he takes a few minutes to watch your face as you sleep.

 

You both were still getting use to living together. Ryoga still came and went, still got lost. You have been attending classes at a nearby college and work at the Cat Cafe or Uuchan's on and off days. They worked with your life schedules to make sure you can make it. Courtesy of Shampoo and recommended to Ukyo by Ryoga himself.

 

You've been accepted well into the group and they provide comfort when Ryoga is training or lost.

 

There was a big day you both were prepping for, and the outcome meant whether or not Ryoga would continue coming to town or not. He had to square things up with Akane and tell her the truth.

 

The lingering anxiety wore him down. You did your best to comfort him in these times. It is the right thing but you felt guilty for him.

 

You wracked your own mind for solutions and would run them by him. The one he seemed to be ok with the most is being the long lost owner of p-chan. Even Ranma was on for it if it meant the charade of p-chan coming to a quiet end and no one getting hurt through a white lie.

 

Ranma took care of the flyers, and now was the wait. He had taken Ryoga with him as p-chan to make it easier. You all had a space to fill for pictures of Ryoga to make it look like he had been there for years as p-chan.

 

The day came with a hesitant quiet knock on your door and upon seeing Ryoga your heart lept and you called him by a pseudo name in Ryu-chan. Ryoga acted on his part of being happy to see you as if he hasn't in years. He was excited to see you in general.

 

It was all the convincing Akane needed to see. She is a little disheartened to give him up. You do however extend a permission to come by and visit when she wants to. This cheer her up and soon let's you go to get reacquainted with your lost pet.

 

Later that evening after the excitement dies down and Ryoga is back to himself. On a whim you both decide to go for a date. No planning it out or tricks to surprise, you guys tried that and it was a disaster with his sense of direction.

 

You proposed the idea and gave him the option of going out on the town or staying in having things come to you rather than see anyone you guys knew.

 

Ryoga opted for going out, and you went to get yourself ready. Once Ryoga was by himself he is a mental mess from all that transpired but happy he is free from any obligation at the Tendo house besides Ranma.

 

Ryoga prepare himself in newer clothes you had gotten him. Taking the time to shed the old him in a sense. The few dates you tried to have with him were small and brisk.

 

He had recently celebrated his 19th birthdate with you and if things went right he wanted to give you more than he ever thought he could. Ryoga thought it over and realized you both had been in a relationship with the other since he started living there. Over the last year gave you both a new life.

 

Ryoga's thoughts are broken by your voice calling him. Wondering if he was ready or not. Ryoga smiles to himself at how fortunate he is and joins you. He is taken back at to how stunning you appear and wonders if it is too late to make this an indoor date after all. You only give him a coy smile and lead the way while Ryoga trips over his own feet hypnotized by your appearance.

 

You had chosen to wear a black Chinese style dress qipao with a pink blue lotus on the bottom hem. Shampoo gave it to you in the event of a big date. It hugged your form nicely and the skirt length stopped just pass your knees. To finish off the dress you had black slippers.

 

Ryoga felt a little under dressed now with the yellow oriental top and black pants he had on. He fit with your clothes and once Ryoga had come back down to earth he takes a hand but let's you lead.

 

"You're absolutely stunning. I am truly a lucky man." Ryoga says more under his breath but it makes you smile regardless.

 

"You look lovely too." He did, yellow and soft holds are his color or greens. They seem to fit make him appear intimidating when it counts yet soft. He is lean bit defined muscle tone showed that he trained hard and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his left.

 

The date out was simple, you had made a call to Shampoo and explained your date and she said "no need say more! I take care of you. Be here at seven."

 

Out of all of Ranma's fiancees when it came to serious romance Shampoo was the best at making magic happen. Ukyo was best if it was on a casual date.

 

Once at the cafe you and Ryoga are led to a private room in the back used for friends and special guests. Shampoo took a look at you and whisked you away to improve your appearance. Cologne took her former student to get him seated and told him to stay put.

 

When you were returned you had touches of male up added and a delicate perfume. You were blushing more heavier due to along Shampoo's comments about taking the next step.

 

The actual dinner went smooth with complimentary foods on account of you working there. Ryoga was trying to find the right words to say. Everything he tried to say was lost in stutters or each time you looked up to him he would lose his train of thought.

 

You both were left to your devices after the desserts were given. You were mulling thoughts over, the recent of Ryoga's stammering gave you an idea. You were planning on going far tonight but you wanted to see if Ryoga is ready for that kind of thing.

 

Sly-like while Ryoga is distracted with staring at his tea, you slip your.foot out of a slipper and run your right foot along side of his left. His reaction is that of pure surprise and he stares at you in almost disbelief. You turn your head away to act innocent.

 

You test your limits in raising your foot higher, pressing the flat of your foot against a knee then back down. You avoid his eyes otherwise you would lose your nerve.

 

Ryoga's turn to blush profusely, he can see you staring out of the corner of an eye. His face is as red as the roses on the table. There is a new level to his flustered stare and it gives off heat and you feel it.

 

You withdraw your foot and see him sigh. That is until you feel it back. Ryoga fights back in his way, by mirroring your actions. Being discreet to avoid drawing attention to your area.

 

Ryoga is more daring and presses his foot pass your knees and along the inside of a thigh. You both are locked into a game of chicken now. The shyness that you two use to have was gone after you had shared your first kiss together. The memory of it makes you up to see him squirm a bit.

 

You nudge the pads of your toes just barely against the front of his pants and are not surprised at what you feel. Anyone would be driven mad with this and he was almost at a limit to public eyes. At least before it got embarrassing with trying to tug his shirt down thankful it covers the front to hide the forming bulge.

 

You almost forget where you are and stop teasing each other. You got your answer about whether he was ready to take that next step and you felt it out.

 

Ryoga was somewhere else, he knew that this day would be different and now he knows why. The subtle hints you were dropping were caught. Now he couldn't wait for you to get back to the house.

 

Your thanks to Shampoo and Cologne for making it a successful date was well heard and received. Cologne knowing those stares Ryoga was giving and left it alone.

 


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come if this is popular at all. Or more for myself like my other writings.

Once you two left the restaurant, you give him one more tease by kissing his cheek pressing yourself into the side of his body before you led the way back to your home.

 

Once you and Ryoga were well out of sight of others and knew you both wouldn't be bothered for the night. Pass the threshold of the house is when he makes his full move.

 

As soon as the door is closed you're pinned against it. An arm above your head and his other braced against your side. You were trying to look anywhere but his eyes knowing they're smoldering in confidence. Afraid if you looked into his eyes you would lose this little game.

 

"Thought you could tease me like that and get away with it. Didn't you?" Ryoga's voice is calm but with that hint of smug when he knows he's got the upper hand. You give him an innocent look and he leans on closer minding his strength to not accidentally break the door.

 

"Did you not like it?" You take a chance and return to your earlier antics in raising a foot carefully to nudge at what you felt earlier. This time there is no table between you or prying eyes to see his reaction now.

 

Ryoga starts with a chaste kiss, very brief and.you don't hesitate to return it. The furthest you two had gotten in the past was full on the floor kissing and he could never get enough of that sensation of it being raw and passionate.

 

Moments like now the last shred of reserve gone and Ryoga captures you in a full kiss. Your hands go to his back and grab onto his shirt as he deepens the kiss.

 

The feeling of him pressing against you drives you insane and you are the first between you to emit a sound. A faint moan, Ryoga runs his own hands up along your thighs surprised to find no fabric under the hem.

 

Ryoga pulls back from the kiss letting you breathe, he is also panting from how deep the kiss was. You finally look up at him through hazy eyes, the smirk he gives makes you melt under his brown eyed stare.

 

"I didn't think you would go that far in teasing me." Ryoga leans in and nips at your neck grazing it with one of the fangs just bare. His hands hover just over your chest touching along the sides but avoiding grabbing them until you give him the consent he needs.

 

"Who says I am teasing you. I want to give go into you tonight." You huff out quickly and turn your head away to avoid the embarrassment washing over your face.

 

The back of Ryoga's hand gently nudges your face to his and he reclaims your lips in a much heavier kiss. His hands move now to touch on your breasts full hand to caress them over the silk. His fingers feeling the buds of your nipples poking against the fabric, surprised a little to find out you didn't wear any kind of underwear top and bottom.

 

Your hands move to slip up under his shirt feeling his torso, his solid abdomen has been the source of countless sleepless nights for you. Now here you are feeling up what your hands can reach.

 

Ryoga pulls back to pull the shirt off, finding it bothering his skin. He takes control of things and begins to undo the clasps holding the dress together and begins to tug it open.

 

You watch him in awe as he lifts you up and into his lap now. The movement shifts your hips together and those pants he is wearing feel tighter.

 

Once your skin is bared to him, Ryoga marvels over it, the softness and how firm your breasts feel. He leans in to kiss a trail between them, and runs his tongue against a nipple. He catches it in his mouth again and lightly tugs on it drawing moans from you. You are pressing your hips against his trying to relieve the frustration growing.

 

You notice your dress is getting cramped between your bodies. You lift your hips up to remove the rest of the dress. Once you do Ryoga takes a break from lavishing your breasts to stare at you baring all to him.

 

You place your hands in front of yourself to block his view of your slit. Ryoga is very interested now and rests his hands on top of yours coaxing you to move them. He looks at you while the pads of his fingers trace along your inner thighs where he can feel parts of the mons.

 

Ryoga moves his head back up to kiss again. He arranges you so that you're sitting in his lap again.

 

You note that he feels really hard, with your hands covering yourself and seated in his lap you brush your fingers more over what you can touch.

 

Ryoga's hands stop yours from feeling too much. You look at him and a wide grin is on his lips enough for his fangs to peek over.

 

"You can feel it if I can see you." Ryoga's words echo in your head, and you blush from the gravity of what he means and how your relationship with Ryoga was about to change permanently.

 

This was no longer cat and mouse, there was no other guessing of whose feelings were where. Ryoga's heart is yours and yours his.

 

Shyly you move your hands away from covering yourself and as you do he moves to get a look of you entirely. His face is red with the first time jitters, and he makes a glance to your face. You had covered your face with your arms while Ryoga looks you over.

 

A thought comes to Ryoga and he removes one of bandanas he wears. With it he pauses it just above your head and taps your forehead lightly.

 

"If you're embarrassed will this help take the edge off?" You peek over the top of your hands and nod. Ryoga takes care of the rest with tying the fabric around your head and covers your eyes. You can feel your heart racing as this let's him do anything he wants without you seeing it.

 

After the band is in place, Ryoga lifts you up to move from the entry way of the house to somewhere more to his liking. Unlike other places he knows the layout of the house so he does not get lost.

 

The room he takes you into is the bathroom. You could tell by the smell and by the echo it gave off when Ryoga turned the light on. You are set down on the tiled floor gently and Ryoga leaves for a minute.

 

The rustle of clothes being taken off gives you a clue to where he went. Ryoga returns and picks you back up enough to alter where you are, he fits you into his lap again and picks up where he left off.

 

Ryoga ghosts his hands down your torso, cupping a breast to squeeze it. He drops his hands lower to squeeze your hips and you squirm in anticipation.

 

You feel Ryoga closer to you, his mouth finding an earlob and nips at it tugging gently. The reaction he gets out of it is you pushing yourself closer in a frustrated huff.

 

"Question to you, do you want to take our time as we have all night. Or do you want to be one now?" He leaves the thought to you. The nervousness of it being your first time along with his made you want to rush to get through the act itself. The first option sounded better, you both could learn each others body and not accidentally hurt each other.

 

"I want to take our time. I trust you." You miss the smile on his face it soon combined into a smirk.

 

Ryoga trails kiss after kiss from your ear to your shoulder. He stops at the edge of your collar bone and he deftly bites down. This draws a squeak of pain mixed pleasure from you.

 

Ryoga takes mental note of that and follows the bite with a kiss. He avoids biting your neck except one spot just under your jawline a chaste bite, but one that makes you call his name.

 

You take a turn at things and move your hands to his shoulders. Ryoga looks up wondering if he just hurt you by accident but relaxes when he feels your hands move downwards from shoulder to torso where you could reach.

 

Ryoga moves closer to let you feel more of him. Your hands pause just above where your wrists rest on top of your slit, holding them there waiting for ryoga to let you touch him.

 

Sensing a quiet request, Ryoga leans back and guides your hands down to cup his erection. Panic runs through your head at feeling how hard it is and wide barely able to grip.

 

The chuckle he let's out at seeing your hands fumble, he guides you into touching him. From the tip of the glands down to the base. You stroke him as he compliments how your hands feel even pushing his hips in rhythm.

 

Ryoga stops your hands and has you squeeze at the very base. A groan coming from him as he stops himself from releasing there. You're surprised he made you stop, you were about to ask him but your words die out as soon as you feel his fingers venture between your own sex.

 

Ryoga runs his fingers along the bottom of your slit to collect juices there to pass his fingers along smooth. He glances downward and spreads your folds apart till he sees the delicate bundle of nerves. He freezes at seeing your opening.

 

Ryoga moves a finger down to run right around it earning a hiss of pleasure and your hips pushing down to feel his fingers better. Ryoga doesn't let you sink his finger inside of yourself but returns it to your clit instead rubbing tantalizing circles around it.

 

This goes on for a while, Ryoga teasing you till you feel like you are about to burst then stops to tease other spots. You can feel you have gotten really wet by the feeling of how easy his fingers glide along your folds.

 

Suddenly without warning Ryoga stops and moves his hands away altogether leaving you crying out in confused frustration about being almost there.

 

"Hmm, what was that? You're hot aren't you?" He moves you off his lap and lays you on the floor. He steps aside long enough so when he turns on the shower handle he doesn't get sprayed by cold water.

 

The sudden cold on your heated body makes you arch up to avoid it, but the stream follows you. You feel the pending orgasm fade off but you still want him bad.

 

Ryoga stops the water when he is sure you won't peak now. He turns warm water on and warms you up now, apologizing for doing that. The water is stopped altogether, and he rejoins you on the floor.

 

Ryoga crawls over you in an upside down fashion and resumes his antics with kissing you slot harder than before. He licks the water off your lips and travels down making a path, passing over your breasts to stop there and nip at both tugging on them gently.

 

Finally he reaches your thighs and starts with leaving a bite on your left inner thigh. He rests his upper half on your lower half to keep your legs apart easier.

 

Ryoga leaves a trail of kisses from the bite he left down across the top of your mons then makes another faint bite right at the junction to your folds.

 

Your hands reach up to grab him only to realize his hips are above your own head and you feel around grabbing his outer thighs and travel your hands in blindly till they come in contact with his penis.

 

Your hands touch more firm from before and stroke him while Ryoga's kisses get closer to your folds. Ryoga lowers his hips down so you have to reach too far. He places a full kiss at the crease into your slit and tests with running his tongue through it.

 

With him holding your hips with his body it stops you from pushing up against his mouth for more. Your hands stroke a bit faster in your fever to get him to please you more.

 

Ryoga does in his way, he left the shower handle within reach and grabs it. Once again making sure he doesn't spray himself with cold water he turns it on to hose your thighs down with a steady trickle.

 

This drives you insane with the hot and cold sensations. When Ryoga takes the water off he is placing his mouth over your vagina sweeping his tongue through in long motions from clit to opening then back.

 

You can't help but cry his name over when his mouth is there then growl slightly when he puts the water along it. You move your head enough to find his erection with your mouth and hands and return the pleasure earning pleasant moans from him now.

 

Ryoga changes the setting of the shower nozzle to a more powerful stream and changes the temperature to not be cold when he does this. Spreading your folds apart he aims the water against your clit and he places his mouth against your opening delving his tongue inside as far as he could push it.

 

His fingers of his left hand not holding the shower wand to join in and with his tongue pushes into your opening. His fingers sliding in and opening you up for his tongue easier to sweep the inside.

 

The combined pleasure is almost too much and you shiver in your pleasure while taking his erection further into your mouth to muffle your cries.

 

Changing spots for his head, Ryoga comes up for air after ravishing your entrance with his mouth to plant his mouth along your clit swirling his tongue on and around it. The water is placed at your opening and he turns the pressure up more and the temp down to be cooler as it shoots inside.

 

You can feel yourself getting closely that edge again andn it feels like he is going to let you release this time until he feels your pleasure shivering again and stops. Ryoga pulls the water away turning it off and pulls himself from your mouth to change things around.

 

You are about to complain about the loss of him, and stop when he is lifting your hips up and placing his between your legs easier.

 

Ryoga removes your blindfold so you can see his face. His face is flushed and his eyes are wild with love mixed lust. He wasn't done teasing you but his patience with the foreplay has reached its limit with him.

 

"Soo... how much do you want me." He didn't ask it as a question more of wanting to hear you vocalize your feelings. Ryoga pulls his hips back letting his erection press along your slit letting you feel the hardness and how it spreads you when he pushes back against it.

 

All you can do is let another moan out when you feel the tip dig at the entrance but not push in. Ryoga waits for your answer and keeps it up grinding himself against your slit. He is panting from his own pleasure desperately waiting for the last consent he needs to push inside now and be surrounded in warmth.

 

"I want you. Please stop teasing me!" Ryoga smiles down at you, and on the next pull back he gives one last tease with sliding himself along your folds before he lines the tip of himself against your opening.

 

Careful he pushes inside, once the tip slid in the rest of him slipped in suddenly without warning and surprises you both at how easy the penetration was. There was only a small amount of blood from the clumsy penetration but you both expected it from being virgins.

 

Ryoga is in heaven at the sensation surrounding him. Tightness yet hot and fluid, and you are surprised at how he fits, large wide and a bit longer than you thought he was.

 

Time seemed to froze till Ryoga pulls back and pushes back in slowly. The movement draws a moan out from you and Ryoga hovers over you to give you something to grab hold of.

 

The pace is slow while Ryoga finds a rhythm that is pleasant and slow yet pleases you both. There is a mild discomfort in your body while trying to figure out ways for you both to get the most out of it.

 

The discomfort ebbs off and soon ryoga picks up the speed a little with short and quick thrusts to long and hard thrusts in alternating between them. You held onto his neck and buried your face into his shoulder biting and nibbling on it.

 

Ryoga soon finds that position uncomfortable and pulls out to rearrange you to on your side and he lifts a leg while he is more behind you. Reentering was gentle and once he found his pace it was slit better.

 

Ryoga used his right arm underneath your head to cushion it against the floor. His thrusts are more powerful, he is holding back his strength still till after you are use to him.

 

The angle Ryoga has you let's him hit right into a sweet spot. The cries you were holding back come out loud and needy for him.

 

You feel yourself getting closer and Ryoga is not far behind. One of your stray hands reaches up to caress the side of his face. This shocks him and he holds the hand to his cheek and turns his head to kiss it.

 

Ryoga lets go of your hand to grab the shower handle again and uses the jet stream again to hold against your clit while he thrusts harder.

 

The combined pleasure from the stream and his thrusts sends you over in a messy orgasm. Ryoga feels your insides clamp down on him and follows with spilling his seed deep inside.

 

You ride out a few very hard thrusts from Ryoga. They make you wonder how gentle he is trying to be and how a future day of pleasure will come up.

 

Ryoga pulls out and collects you into his arms and collapses with you on the floor more comfortable. Ryoga lavishes your face with kisses and all you can do is shake and shiver as you come off of cloud nine.

 

You both lay there till Ryoga decides to be the one to move. Quietly he works on cleaning you up, washing your body and hair with gentleness.

 

After he had cleaned you up he sets you into the bath tub to relax further. Ryoga tasks himself with cleaning himself off and joins you. Moving you enough to fit behind you and collects you closely.

 

You smile to yourself thoroughly satisfied and listening to his even breathing. A thousand thoughts run through Ryoga's mind now, the biggest one is he is no longer as virgin. The other big thought is how your future together is cemented now.

 

You're first out of the tub and on shaking legs. Ryoga smirks to himself at what he has done, and remembers the sight of your face a few moments ago. It almost makes him have a nosebleed but he shakes the thought off.

 

He follows out but as he stepped out of the warm water you step on the shower handle turning it on by accident and spraying Ryoga with cold water.

 

You are dazed in what you did until you hear indignant bwees and kweees and turn around. You pick him up and give his face a quick kiss.

 

You quietly set him back down and you apologize quickly while you turn the hose off. Ryoga jumps back into the tub of hot water. He gives you a stare them grins.

 

"I'll get you if that is ever on purpose." Ryoga flashes his fangs and all you can do is return the grin.

 

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind." You smile at him.

 

Ryoga feels slot of his stress melting away from the recent changes. He doesn't feel the need to compete with Ranma except when it comes to strengths now. No more love rivalry so perhaps he can focus on a real friendship with him.

 

Right now though he feels like smiling more. Once you both were dressed for the night Ryoga almost goes to his room by habit until you call to him.

"Hey... You could sleep with me now.. You know." You look down and swirl your foot on the wood under it a little sheepish.

 

Ryoga nods and follows you to your room instead. It is a lot different after being intimate but you couldn't let him sleep alone thus night and as you lay down he fits in behind you curling his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

 

"I really do love you." You murmur out loud enough for him to hear you. Another smile appears on him and he nuzzles his face into the back of your hair.

 

"I love you too. We should get married soon." His words make you happier but know that an official proposal will be a lot better than this.

 

"We should." You turn in his arms and bury your face into his chest. Ryoga is now thinking of traveling for looking for the perfect ring now. Or maybe he can ask Cologne.

 

These are days that make things worth smiling for even more.


	4. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty graphic in spots. Read at your discretion.

## Worth Smiling For

Title - Worth Smiling For

Rating - X

Fandom - Ranma1/2

Warnings - nsfw, exploration, blow job, cunninglus, cervix penetration, hard/rough sex, impregnation.

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma characters they belong to Rumiko takahashi. However I do own this story and no one may repost it or save it without consulting me first.

Pairing - female reader x Ryoga

A/n - This will be one of the last chapters to feature warnings. The rating will be enough for people to know what they’re getting themselves into now. 

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Worth Smiling For

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning after the previous night held a little awkwardness. When you woke up you felt a sort of pleasant soreness in your body but what stood out more were the strong arms wrapped around your waist and face pressed into your hair. You become aware that last night had happened and can't help the blush forming over your face.

You start to shift to quietly only to find one of Ryoga's legs was hooked over yours. The way he had you was as if you were a precious possession he was afraid to lose in his sleep. The movement made him pull you closer to him and press his face closer to your head.

You wiggle enough to slip out of his arms and untangle yourself from his grip. Almost a struggle in itself, his leg moved to let you up and Ryoga released. You took care of certain needs from bathroom and your mouth before returning to the bed. You looked at Ryoga and laid back down next to him. The moment you do he snags you in his arms again and buries his face into your shoulder.

Curiously you raise your left hand to run through the fringe of his hair. It is soft to the touch despite how much he trains and travels but had a thickness to it.

He wore his bandanas even in sleep and you wondered why, the thought leaves you as you run your fingers through his hair detangling what knots your fingers find.

The head petting makes him move in closer, and hold tighter. You run a hand down the side of his face tracing along the jawline, he had strong features and very defined bone structure. He holds a great attractiveness and that draws you in to place a small kiss on a cheek.

Small reactions are the best and the soft smile he has warms your heart like he has found a great happiness for once. In his smile a fang pokes out and you press a finger against it. This earns him pressing his head down as if to playfully bite it and crack a hazel-green eye open.

You freeze at seeing the eye stare at you, and wonder how long he has been awake. Truth be told he was awake ever since your first shift perhaps a little earlier than that thinking things through of where he stands now and how much he has changed in a year time span.

"Did I wake you?" You ask, breaking the silence. A lazy smile on his face.

"No, I was already awake." He confesses and this makes you press your face into his shoulder out of embarrassment.

"So you felt everything?" Muffled you peek up at him.

"Yes, and it felt nice. If you want you can continue. I don't mind." Ryoga lays on his back releasing you from his grasp giving you the freedom to do as you like.

You can feel a sense of embarrassment wash over your face as you gather your nerves together to continue. You start with moving from laying down to sitting on his waist.

Ryoga let's out a small groan from feeling your weight on him and moves his hands to your waist as if to steady you. Your hands wander to his face again cupping it light. Ryoga moves into your hands tilting his head up.

This is the first time besides the previous night where you can explore his body. Unlike the night before this isn't done with sexual tension or heat of the moment.

Your hands move down his face to gently trace along his neck a visible shiver from him at the softness of your hands. Your hands touch along his shoulders and feel the muscle just under the skin through the cloth of the yellow shirt he wears. The fabric is soft like oriental silk, from his travels in China. He has several versions of this shirt but the defined differences were the necklines.

Ryoga has more upper torso build to leg as he focuses on arm strength. You have seen his training in how effortless it is for him to lift boulders or his accidental breaking of stone and concrete structures.

Your hands wander over his arms to where his hands rest at your waist. Your hands take his weaving your fingers along his, the shyness from both of you had left with last night. The only awkwardness was you both wanted more but were afraid to ask.

Ryoga slips his hands along your hands and up your arms to mirror your hands but in reverse. Minding his strength while his hands ghost over places they touched before.

The curious look on his face when they pass down your shoulders and travel between your breasts as if he wants to touch but waits for you to guide his hands there.

Ryoga stops his hands at the hem of your shirt and guides upwards under it traveling over the navel and upwards. This time his hands smooth over your breasts and cups them as he presses up to rub.

You intake a breath and as Ryoga's hands press firmer your hips press down against his. You both give each other a surprised look at what that did. Ryoga pushes his hands up more lifting your shirt with his hands till it bunches up over your breasts.

You are blushing over him seeing your breasts again. His hands pass down between your breasts and with the barest of touches runs his fingers over the nipples trailing along the outer to center.

A shiver makes him take hold of them and tugs gently bringing you closer. The look of concentration on Ryoga's face as he studies your expressions finding what you actually like and what makes you shrink away.

The tugging made you pull back and you cover your front with your arms. Ryoga leans up and gives you a kiss in apology for the unpleasant feeling and goes back to simply rubbing both in small circles.

You press your legs down when his palms come in contact with your nipples and each time you grind your hips down against his you could feel a faint growing hardness from where your hips meet. You wore a simple long shirt and underwear to sleep and he wore his normal clothes.

Ryoga stops his hands for now and pulls your shirt back down. You wondered if something was wrong until he rests his hands back on your hips and subtly pulls them down against his own. You feel him more directly and raise your hips only to have him pull them down again in the same spot.

You move your hands to mirror what he had done to you. Starting at the hem of his shirt and slipping your hands up underneath the fabric. Your hands encounter toned yet soft skin underneath, defined tones to his training and conditioning he has done.

Ryoga watches you under a curious stare while he keeps the movement of your hips against his. The motion awakens that fire from the night before, and it takes everything to keep you from feeling his skin directly. Instead you take his hands and gently pull them off your own hips and rest them down giving a silent plea to stop for a little.

Ryoga gives a faint pout at being made to stop but as soon as he does your hips lift off. Now he is wondering why you are off him until he feels a tug of his shirt and he let's you pull it off along with his pants. Your turn to explore him better than what you could last night.

You pulled at his clothes until they were completely off and Ryoga at your mercy. You sit back on your legs and look him over. You didn't get a chance to see him on account of the blindfold he placed to make you less nervous.

Ryoga gives a lazy smirk at how your face pinks up when you see his size. You look away from his face when you see he caught you staring. You glance back to him and he waits patiently for you to continue on what you're doing.

You fix yourself and start tugging off your top then sit on his knees in a way so his right knee is pressed against your slit. Ryoga can feel the heat off it and tests grinding his knee a little against it producing a small moan. You see the reaction visibly with the way his erection hardens more.

You travel your hands down from his chest to his hipbones following the bone structure down till your fingers come in contact with the base of his penis.

Ryoga moves one of his hands down to guide your hand along it like he did before. Fingers passing over along the underside then has you curl your hand along the rip and stroke downwards. He guides your hand back up and you can see a bead of pre-cum at the tip. Your eyes dart to his face and see his eyes were closed in bliss and teeth gritted enough to see fangs poking over the edges of his bottom lip.

Leaning down and shifting yourself enough, you keep stroking him to keep him pleased and out of curiosity when your face is close enough you flick your tongue along the rip to taste him.

Ryoga's eyes snap open wide and he practically sits upright at what he feels. You startle a bit but instead of losing your nerve you lock eyes with him and take his erection into your mouth.

It takes a lot for him to not thrust his hips up or shove your head down onto him. Instead Ryoga lays back down. It is his turn to cover his face with his arms while you tease him with sucking and stroking what isn't in your mouth.

Ryoga is lost in the pleasure and almost loses himself to it if it weren't for the pressing sensation of getting closer to release and he didn't feel ready for your mouth to taste that part of him yet.

So gently he pulls your head off of him and with gentle strength he lifts you only to turn you both over quickly he pulls your underwear off and lifts your legs enough to where your feet almost touch your head.

You feel more exposed as he does this, it hardly prepares you for what he does next in his hands spreading your folds apart. The way he has you, you are looking up at him as he has your legs hooked over his shoulders and face closer to your slit.

Ryoga gives a fanged smirk before he delves his tongue through your folds and inserts his tongue as deep as it can go into your slit. Your hands shoot up between your legs and grabs onto his hair and tugs.

Ryoga hooks his arms better around the haunches of your legs and his fingers keeping you spread open. When his tongue slips out he runs it along to your clit then back in where he swirls his tongue. These actions draw moans out of you and you try closing your legs on him realizing that is why his iron grip had them in the first place.

Ryoga repeats these ministrations to bring you up to where he is. Almost losing control but holding back before you do. You feel yourself shuddering in pleasure and Ryoga pulls his mouth away giving one last lick before he shifts himself to line up his erection to your opening.

You flush seeing him more aggressive and brace yourself. Ryoga guides his erection along your slit pressing down enough to grind it through your folds. You feel what he is doing in using your juices to slick himself with.

Ryoga sees how much this effects you and proceeds to rub himself through your folds a bit longer barely pushing himself into you when the tip passes along. You growl at that teasing and he waits it out until you are at your limit by you pushing your hips up to get him to penetrate you.

With one last pass through he stops teasing and lines his tip against your opening and pauses there. Ryoga takes your legs and pushes your knees a bit towards your chest to open yourself to him better and once you were where he wanted you he pushes in hard.

You scream out in surprise and pleasure from this. Understanding why he took time to be slick enough and to open you up better was to hit just right at a certain spot.

Ryoga grins down at you at seeing your face lit up with pleasure. He draws back slowly and does it again testing his limits with a hard shove in the right spot and starts long but precise thrusts there. The position gives him a good look at your face and you can feel the power behind his thrusts when he pulls back in intervals to deliver power thrusts so often.

Your screams of his name gives him all the drive he needs. Your hisses when he hits right and your toes curling say everything to him that he has you at his mercy.

Ryoga stops suddenly and pauses to let you feel him inside deep. You let out a frustrated cry at him stopping.

"What are you doing!?! Move please!!" Your pleading earns a deep chuckle from him as he remains seated and rearranges your legs to fit between them and presses his forehead against yours.

"I think I will sit here for a few. There is something I want to do to you and I can only do it like this." Ryoga grinds his hips against yours trying to push himself as deep as possible.

You stare at him until you feel what he is doing. Ryoga moves his hips and your legs up, as if he is searching for something inside. The corner of your eyes widen when he finds what he was searching for and his grinding picks up again.

The head of his penis reaches your womb and you almost feel tears prick at the side of your eyes at what it feels like and means. You feel fingers reaching in and rub at your clit to ease off the deep pressure making your hips rise a bit more and him pushing in harder.

You can feel the inner ring being pushed into and when Ryoga is comfortable with the positioning he pulls back gentle then pushes back into that spot right against it. He takes great care into this spot and does longer drawn out thrusts to not injure you here.

You cry out his name, needy in your voice while he thrusts in alternating between short and hard thrusts to long and deep to reach that spot.

You feel yourself going mad in pleasure and move your hands to grip his shoulders where you can. Ryoga steadies himself and notes the more ridged feeling inside. You being ready to accept him in this manner.

Ryoga goes harder than before still being careful how he thrusts in, reaching the deepest part of you till you are shaking underneath him.

A series of cries from you and Ryoga raises your legs up and moves his head away while his hand runs your clit feverishly to draw out a powerful orgasm that has you squirting it out.

As you reach this orgasm Ryoga pushes himself as deep as possible till the tip of his erection is centered where it pressed in pass your cervix and spills his seed with his own cry of your name.

The sensation of him filling inside is hot and the look on his face made you want him to do this again. The effects of this roughness did something to you and when he goes to pull himself out you hook your legs around his waist to keep him there.

"Not yet. A little longer.. please." Ryoga is more than happy to comply. You move your legs a bit to allow him to slip into your arms and Ryoga does. Burying his face into your shoulder, breathing a bit harder.

You feel the wave of wanting more ebb off and shift against Ryoga as a sign he can pull out now. Once he does he groans at missing your heat already. He has all day, he wants to make sure of something before he leaves on his next quest, that you understand he is for keep in your relationship. He never knows how long his journeys take him with his sense of direction so while he is gone he wanted to leave you with something to anxiously await his return.

You can hardly feel your legs, but you go to stand up to go wash up and once your weight was on your legs they buckle under and you find yourself caught around the waist by Ryoga.

Ryoga lifts you up into his arms and grins as you relax in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" He starts towards the door of the room.

"To take a shower or bath." Your response has him move in that direction out of the room and into the hallway. He almost makes a wrong turn and you're quick to correct him to where he needs to go.

"I see, and how were you going to get there?" You blush knowing he's gloating a little from the fact he reduced you to feeling like your legs are jelly.

"I seem to be getting there with your help." Once you both were inside the bath, Ryoga rests you against the tubs edge while he sets to refill it with hot water.

Like the previous night he washes your body off from fluids and takes care to help get feeling back in your legs. Once the water was ready he helps you into the tub and follows you after washing himself off.

Ryoga fits in behind and pulls you into his arms all over again. You feel small in his arms and he adjusts you to where you can see his face. His knees against your back and your legs on either side of his waist in a non sexual way.

"I can see myself getting addicted to that." You admit and earn a smile from him.

"I hope so, because I already am." Ryoga pulls you closer and relaxes easier.

"I am a little sore though and starting to get hungry." You admit and feel him rub your legs.

"I'll let you rest a bit then. After all we have a lifetime together now." You feel your face flush from that and feel happy.

"You want me?" You ask knowing the answer. Ryoga leans in and kisses you hard again starting to pin you to the tub edge. You return the kiss till it makes your head spin.

"I wouldn't do this if i didn't. If it takes me all day and night or traveling across the world to prove it. I will." You know he is serious and give him a smaller kiss.

"Please if you travel to come back quicker. I am starting to miss you on your long journeys." Ryoga wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

"I'll return back to you." You feel at ease now, and lean back to relax in the water till you could stand on your feet again.


End file.
